


The Other Half

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percabeth Fanfiction.</p><p>I hadn't done it on purpose. I apologized over and over, but she wouldn't listen. "Annabeth, you don't understand. It isn't what you think!" I called to no avail, "Hear me out!"  "I don't want to hear your excuses Percy. I'm done. I'm just, done! Leave me alone!" And she was gone. Never listening. Never stopping to give me the time of day. It just killed me. I never wanted to hurt her. No matter what she thinks, I love her and I always will. How could I have been so stupid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half

Chapter 1: The Bad Beginning

***Percy's POV***

I hadn't done it on purpose. I apologized over and over, but she wouldn't listen. "Annabeth, you don't understand. It isn't what you think!" I called to no avail, "Hear me out!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Percy. I'm done. I'm just, done! Leave me alone!" And she was gone. Never listening. Never stopping to give me the time of day. It just killed me. I never wanted to hurt her. No matter what she thinks, I love her and I always will. How could I have been so stupid?

It started as just a party. Just the July 4th fireworks, like every year. But that changed, that really changed, and not a good change, a bad change, a very, very bad change. I own up to it. It's not Annabeth, it was me. Me and my stupidity, at a stupid party, on the stupid 4th of July.

You got me. I cheated. It wasn't big. It was only Rachel. Only a kiss. She looked so nice, dancing in the fireworks, and I was so very drunk. I really was! Yes, at camp, I got drunk. It can happen! Especially when Dakota brings his extra sugary Koolaid. Annabeth can't really blame me. Oh gods, what have I done?

"Please. Annabeth I love you. Listen to me. Please," I plead. Nothing. I wait outside the Athena cabin. She won't just leave me out here. It's Annabeth. She can't. Can she? "I will stay right here until I can talk to you, Annabeth Chase, the one true love of my life."

"Shut up Percy! Go away! You can't undo what you have done. We, are over. I never want to see your sad excuse of a being ever again!"

No. No. She isn't for real. Not my Annabeth. No...

***Annabeth's POV***

Hot, boiling, angry tears slide down my cheeks. That douche, I think with a sob. How could he have done this to me? I loved him. Sobs rack through my body as I crouch against the wall. I think he's gone now. I really need him to be gone.

When I saw him kissing Rachel, I didn't understand what was happening. That isn't Percy, I thought wildly. That's not possible. It isn't him. But I could in no way deny that it was my boyfriend, kissing another girl. I couldn't help it, I screamed. The music stopped and I ran away. I couldn't be near that asshole.

I ran away and I hid. I could hear Percy running by, calling my name, but I stayed silent. After a few hours I came out. I didn't know where to go, he would find me in the Athena cabin, I did the only thing I could think of, I went to the Hades cabin. Luckily, Nico was at camp this week. I didn't want to talk, just to hide. Piper would make me talk, but I already felt embarrassed enough, I didn't want to talk.

"Nico," I whispered into the cabin, "Nico, are you in there?"

A black shadow appeared, forming into my friend. His pale face looked understanding. "Annabeth. Come in, come in. Percy is looking for you, you know?"

"Why do you think I'm hiding?"

"You should talk to him." My look speaks of murder and Nico wisely stops talking. "Or not. Whatever you want."

"I can't talk to him. I never want to see him again."

"Well you go to the same camp. You're going to encounter him."

"Not if I can help it I won't. And I won't." With that vow I snap out of my reverie back to the cold darkness of reality.


End file.
